Freshly squeezed orange juice drink made from oranges by a juicer is tasty with a sweet and sour taste and is with high nutrition value, which makes it popular among consumers. With continuous development of the society, people has increasing requirements on quality of life, and thus, hygiene and safety of food are getting more and more attentions. However, the existing apparatus for making freshly squeezed orange juice uses simple process such as squeezing or extruding by an independent juicer, but the freshly squeezed orange juice fundamentally cannot be guaranteed with respect to hygiene and safety; moreover, freshly squeezed orange juice cannot keep fresh in time, as a result, the taste is distorted and nutritional ingredients are lost; furthermore, freshly squeezed orange juice is filled in cans in an existing manner in the market, which is not hygeian and not portable. Therefore, an improved technique is urgently in demand to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.